Surprise
by myedwardseyesarebrown
Summary: A hot steamy one shot written by kitkat681 for my birthday. If you are under 18, or like your sexy times simple and vanilla with no chocolate chips whatsoever,DO NOT READ. However, if you're all about the mint chocolate chip caramel sutra... E/B/J/Em/


**Disclaimer: Not our names. Shame, I know. This is actually a birthday present that the FABULOUS kitkat681 wrote for little old Meee :) Seriously, read this, go look her up and read her shit. It's awesome! She's a fab writer!**

**That being said: HEED THE WARNING. THIS IS NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 18, SQUEAMISH, STUFFY, EASILY OFFENDED, WHO DOESN'T WANT TO READ ABOUT BDSM OR POLY LOVIN.**

* * *

"I got you something for your birthday, pet. Would you like to know what it is?"

He could see her muscles tremble as she knelt, bare before him.

Her silence delighted him.

"You may answer me, pet."

"Whatever you desire, Master," she whispered, her voice rough and needy.

She had been denied release for nearly a week as he prepared her for this experience.

He had to admit he was nervous.

"I will be testing your limits with this gift, but I think you will enjoy it. What color are we, pet?" he asked, feeling himself grow infinitely harder as she took a deep breath, her tight nipples reaching for the ceiling.

"Green."

"Excellent. You must have permission to come and the blindfold stays on. Are you ready?" he asked as he slowly walked across the floor to the locked door.

"Yes, Master."

She tilted her head to the side as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. With her hands bound behind her back and her eyes covered, touch, taste and hearing were the only senses she could rely on.

But her Master would take care of her…that she knew without a doubt.

"I want you to worship this cock, pet." At her Master's command, she opened her mouth widely and accepted the straining shaft into her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around the head…and she froze.

Her Master was circumcised.

The cock in her mouth was not.

"Come on, pet. I want you to show me and my guests what a good little cocksucker you are," he cooed close to her ear, his hand grabbing hold of her high ponytail and guiding her mouth down onto the foreign cock. The slip and slide of the foreskin was new and different and she could feel moisture dripping down her thighs as she realized she was sucking off a complete stranger.

"There she goes. Now that's my girl," her Master said as he stepped away from her. She worked hard, using her teeth and tongue and lips to try and bring the stranger as much pleasure as she could. Just as she felt him start to swell in her mouth, he pulled out.

She knelt panting, drool running down her jaw and wetness coating her thighs.

"If you could choose…where would the thickest cock go?" her Master asked, his tone so casual it took her a minute to realize what he was asking.

But as she didn't have permission, she stayed silent.

"Good girl. You may answer me."

"Whatever pleases you, Master," she panted as she tried to follow the sounds in the room.

"No! I want an answer," he demanded and she tensed as she heard the slight whistle of the flogger before it hit her exposed flesh.

"My ass!" she squealed, delighting in the sting left behind.

She was disoriented when she felt hands grabbing her arms, hoisting her up from her knees.

The sound of clothes hitting the ground made her turn her head, searching for the location of the noise.

Before she could get her bearings, she was lifted again, but this time she was set down so she was straddling muscular thighs.

She squealed as she felt fingers and then the broad tip of a cock probing her pussy.

Hands grabbed onto her narrow waist as the person below her thrust upward, filling her pussy with his throbbing cock.

She suddenly worried about her poor ass, if this wasn't the thickest cock.

"I want your mouth busy on this cock now, pet. Show my guest just how deep you can take it," her Master whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her throat.

When she felt the sticky slide of his tip on her lips she turned her head.

The deep groan of satisfaction as she took him down her throat was familiar, but before she could place the sound, she felt the cool glide of lube around her asshole.

Yes, fill me up, she thought as she sucked harder on the cock in her mouth.

She was glad she had her mouth full as the man behind her slowly pushed forward.

"Oh my pet, you please me to no end. So full of cock, yet hungry for more, aren't you?" her Master said, the pride evident in his tone. She did her best to nod her head as she struggled to keep the cock in her mouth as the men really started fucking her.

She was lost in the sensation for what seemed like hours before she felt her body start to weaken.

The need to come was becoming unstoppable.

She let the cock drop from her mouth and begged and pleaded to come.

"Oh my pet, you will get to come. But first I want to show you something."

She felt his confident fingers at the tie of her blindfold and tensed.

"Do you want to know whose cock you are sucking? Whose come you are about to swallow?" he whispered as the thick shaft once more pushed through her plush lips.

She felt the fabric flutter free from her face, but hesitated in opening her eyes.

"Look my pet, look at who's about to blow his load on your tongue."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the flushed face of her father-in-law.

Just as she felt the first spurt of come slide down her throat, she started to come herself.

"Yes, my pet. Take it all. I know you've always lusted after him. My brothers too. Take them. They are here to please you…to use you."

She barely heard the sound of her Master's voice as she rode out her climax. She assumed it was her brother-in-laws, Jasper and Emmett that were fucking her so thoroughly and they joined her soon after, filling her with their come.

As she looked over and met her Master's excited green eyes, it all became too much and she succumbed to sleep.

*()*()*

Hours later, she woke in the arms of her Master…well her husband.

Her collar was gone and she was lying in his arms in the middle of their bed.

"Did you like your gift?" he asked, a hint of insecurity coming through.

She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"It was the best gift I have ever received. Although I bet it will make for an awkward dinner conversation."

Happy Birthday Micki!

* * *

**See? How fabulous was that? Hot, steamy, right? :))))) Now go read her stuff :)**


End file.
